Mystery Vacation
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever. I hope it is good or at least better than my summary. The students from the Anubis House go on a vacation which brings them to a new mystery to be solved but they don't have much time to solve it. Pls. read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer:

Sibunastoryteller15: so who wants to do the disclaimer?

Sarah: oh, oh I do!

Sibunastoryteller15: sorry Sarah but it might freak people out if a ghost says it. Who else?

Nina and Fabian: oh I'll do it!

Fabian: no you do it Nina.

Nina: Oh, it's OK you do it.

Fabian: you asked first.

Nina: we asked at the same time.

Sibunastoryteller15: Amber can you do it?

Amber: OK! Nina, Fabian, say the disclaimer at the same time. That would be so cute! ;)

Nina and Fabian: no!

Amber: just do it! *glares*

Nina Fabian: OK. OK. Sibunastoryteller15 owns nothing except for the plot line. Happy Amber? *blushes*

Amber: VERY! You two are so cute together!

* * *

><p>It was a few days after prom and everything seemed to be going back to normal, or at least what an average person thought would be normal, because to the members of Sibuna, normal was searching for clues and sneaking around. It was hard to believe that after all that, it was finally over, and Mick and Mara had no idea what had been happening. But then again it was for their safety.<p>

Nina's POV:

It was a few weeks before summer break. We all promised to keep in touch, especially me and Fabian. I couldn't stand not talking to him for the whole summer! Anyway, I was … well everyone was, in the middle of reading their magazines and books until we heard a shriek, from no other than Amber Millington. We all ran straight to the kitchen, where her shriek came from.

Amber's POV:

I was so happy! Trudy just told me the best news ever. We were all going on a trip! Then to make it even better we get to choose where we're going! I was about to scream but then I was interrupted by Trudy telling me Victor took the next few weeks off, then I couldn't hear the rest because I just had to scream! I couldn't hold it in. It was just too exciting!

Alfie's POV:

As soon as I heard my "girlfriend" well technically she agreed to that when I was pretending to die in the cellar. So it still counts … right? Oh but anyway I ran to Amber as fast as I could only to find nothing wrong.

Nina's POV:

"What's wrong Amber?" I asked

"Nothing, everything is just great!" she replied with a big smile plastered all over her face

At first we just stood there looking at Amber, then Alfie broke the silence by finally saying "Well what was so great you had to destroy my eardrums?"

Trudy then came walking in an explained everything to us. When she was done we all screamed with joy.

".Gosh!" I thought. It was so exciting! I was thinking about where we could go, what to do, what to wear … what? REWIND! Did I just think about what I would wear? I guess Amber was rubbing off on me. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death but I wouldn't want to be as fashion crazy as her. So as I was saying … er, thinking we could do all sorts of stuff together. I was thinking of all the possibilities then I was cut off by the mention of the house on fire.

Fabian's POV:

I saw the look on everybody's face … all starring into space daydreaming, but we had planning to do and starring into space wasn't going to get us anywhere. I had no choice but to snap everybody out of it. Snapping and waving in front of their faces did nothing. Neither did calling their names. So I was left with one choice, say the house was on fire. That got everyone's attention but when they figured out it wasn't they seemed a bit annoyed "Hey, we need to plan and daydreaming is not exactly helping, now is it?" I quickly said in my defense. Fortunately they nodded in agreement.

Nina's POV:

Fabian was right, but then we started giving out ideas, we couldn't agree on anything. Then Mara, the genius that she is said "Why don't we put all the places we want to go to and put it in a hat then what ever place we pick is where we go?" Finally something we agreed on. Alfie volunteered his hat and we all dropped in the names of places we wanted to go. To keep it fair we made Joy pick from the hat since she was the only person who didn't put anything in the hat.

Joy's POV:

Great, just great! Now I have to pick where we get to go. Why couldn't I just put in a place? Well no turning back now. I pulled out a paper -that had where we were to go- and braced myself for impact in case they didn't all agree, "we're going to –"I said and paused for a dramatic effect.

**A/N: Muwahahaha! Wow that was a fail evil laugh. Anyway I will post chapter 2 as soon as I get at least 3 comments. Where do you think they are going? Constructive criticism is welcome but not flames. P.S. House of Anubis is awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Sibunastoryteller15: this time I'm going to make this quick, Alfie do the disclaimer.

Mara: he's asleep. Can I do it?

Sibunastoryteller15: Ok, can't I have just one nice disclaimer where everything goes as planned?

Mara: Sibunastoryteller15 doesn't own anything except for the plotlines.

Joy's POV:

"San Francisco, CA" to my amazement everybody seemed content with it. Especially Nina, I guess she lives there … at least she could show us around. Then I started imagining Nina in a tour guide outfit saying "If you look to your right you can see blah blah blah" I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I was laughing and everyone was looking at me. I only noticed it when Mick started saying "Earth to Joy, hello?" while shaking me. When I finally snapped out of it I just laughed even harder and said "Oh yeah, I was just imagining Nina as a tour guide" and I'm pretty sure Nina started blushing but we all ended up laughing to the thought.

Nina's POV:

I was super excited that we were going to San Francisco. It's where I grew up. I was about to scream Amber style but held it in before I made a fool out of myself. I was telling Fabian and Patricia all about my home town and where we should go. I would've continued but then I heard Joy share she imagined me as a tour guide so I stopped and started to feel everyone look at me. We were all laughing until Trudy called "supper" and we dashed to the dining table for one of Trudy's delicious meals.

After supper when Amber and I were up in our room she shrieked yet again but not as loud this time. She soon hopped next to me and started interrogating, I mean questioning me about what was San Francisco like, are there cute guys, is there good shopping? I just rolled my eyes. Amber and I scheduled to go to town and buy new clothes (by me and Amber I mean Amber). Mick and Fabian came in the room and asked if they could go to town with us pointing to the long grocery list Trudy had given us. We nodded and told them we were leaving after lunch and they went back to their room.

THE NEXT DAY

Amber's POV:

Yay shopping! I was having so much fun. The others maybe not as much, but then I had remembered I had something planned! So I pulled Mick to the other side of the room and the other two (Nina and Fabian) looked around the boutique. "Mick, you guys aren't having that much fun rating my new outfits but I know how to make those two have a better time" I said to him pointing at Nina and Fabian, just by saying that he understood me. We were so meant for each other, he shouldn't have broken up with me. But this wasn't about my love life; it was about Nina and Fabian's. Everybody knew they fancied each other but both were too shy to admit it. Like seriously Nina kept writing about it in her diary so it wasn't that interesting, but it was cute." Amber!" I scolded myself "focus"

Nina's POV:

So I was just looking through a rack of dresses, then out of nowhere someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. At first I thought it was Rufus, but then I saw Mick's reflection in the glass. He said "Amber wants to get you an outfit" as he lowered his hand. "OK. Don't need to kidnap me" I replied sarcastically. "Sorry, I just need you to keep quiet" he apologized as I followed him to the dressing room. Something was going on, but before I had time to think Amber pushed me into the stall with a basket. There was a turquoise dress that was about knee length, a black belt, a few silver necklaces (but I would rather use my Eye of Horus locket), silver flats and an owl ring. While I was getting dressed I heard Amber say to Mick "Go get him". I knew it! Amber did have a plan.

Fabians POV:

I was just walking around the boutique and looking at a few t-shirts then Mick almost gives me a heart attack and only to tell me to get back to the dressing rooms! I guess to look at more of Amber's outfits but I was wrong, way wrong.

Nina's POV:

"You can come out now" Amber yelled from behind the door, but I was too shy so she ended up coming in and pushing me out just like how she pushed me in. When I got out I saw Fabian starring and I felt my cheeks turn bright red. Now I was so embarrassed and just froze. There was an awkward silence that didn't last long because Amber started saying "I am getting you that, whether you want me to or not" "we should get going if we want to make it back in time; we still have to do the groceries". Thank goodness they said that, after Amber paid for all her clothes we went to the grocery. It didn't take long. When we were done we got on a cab and headed home, although with the groceries, Amber's 15 pairs of shoes and 17 purses it was pretty cramped. As we entered the house we heard Trudy say "Supper's ready". Everyone ran going there straight away and we dropped our bags to join in. After we got all the food from Jerome and Alfie's regular food fight we all met in the common room and wrote down what and when we would do at San Francisco. Visiting Alcatraz and the Golden Gate Bridge was at the top of our list.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I will post chapter 3 as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Sibunastoryteller15: so who wants to do it this time?

Jerome: I will, Sibunastoryteller15 owns-

Alfie: I'm supposed to do it!

Jerome: only one way to settle this. FOODFIGHT!

*food flying everywhere*

Sibunastoryteller15: Ughh! As Jerome was saying I don't own anything except for my plot line. Oww! Get back here!

Jerome: Run Alfie, Run!

Sibunastoryteller15: oh you better run!

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FLIGHT

Mara's POV:

Patricia and I we in charge of booking a hotel. We've been looking at different ones since yesterday but couldn't pick one. We decided to ask the others which one they wanted. Finally we booked one which was luckily owned by a friend of Patricia's dad. We were able to book the entire 6th floor. Now that all that was cleared out I was going to go to sleep, but then I realized I hadn't packed since I've been worrying about the whole hotel thing. I packed really quickly, so quickly I only remembered ½ of the things in my suit case. In case I didn't pack enough I could always borrow Amber's clothes, I saw that she had about 6 suit cases. Now I was SURE there was nothing left to worry about I went off to bed.

Alfie's POV

Me and Jerome were planning to be up all night to think of a prank until we heard "Its 10 o'clock! I would like to hear a pin drop!" we were both confused so we peeped through the door. It was Trudy! Wow, she sounded exactly like victor. Now that freaked me out and I guess Jerome too since he said "Umm, I think we should plan tomorrow at the airport" rather hastily and before I could reply he ran straight for his bed. I did the same and was soon off to dreamland ….

Mick's POV:

Tomorrow's the flight, it's pretty exciting. Mara said the hotel had a state of the art gym and agreed to train me. I was supposed to talk about it to Fabian but he was fast asleep. Might as well get some shut eye.

Fabian's POV:

…..

Amber's POV:

"Joy, do you think I packed enough?" I asked my roommate."Of course not Ams, I truthfully think you over packed" she replied as nicely as she could. "Who asked you?" I snarled and said "Sorry, I take it back" as soon as I realized what I had just said. "Ohh, by the way, do you know why Nina went to bed so early?" I questioned Joy who shook her head and guessed "tired maybe"

Nina's POV:

…..

A/N: sorry the story is so short. I had a major case of writers block when I wrote this. I promise the next one is better. I'll post it when I get another 2 comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Sibunastoryteller15: Trudy, want to do the disclaimer?

Trudy: oh, I'd love to sweetie.

Sibunastoryteller15: guess I do get my normal disclaimer after all …

Trudy: Sibunastoryteller15 doesn't own anything except for the plot line.

Sibunastoryteller15: thanks!

Trudy: you're welcome.

Nina's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Trudy knocking on the door. She asked me to wake the rest up. I had to say yes, she seemed so stressed. First I woke up Amber then Joy. I told them to go wake up Patricia, Mara, Jerome and Alfie. So I left them and went to wake up Mick and Fabian. I was about to knock on their door but it was already open. I first noticed a note on Mick's bed reading "I'm going out for a jog mate, be back soon – Mick" so I moved on to Fabian's bed. He looked so helpless when he slept so I decided to wake him up as gently as I could.

Fabian's POV:

I woke up to Nina's face and an earthquake, no. She was shaking me to wake up. Just as I was about to sit up, I fell off of my bed. That really woke me up. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red and I noticed Nina giggling which I started doing too. She finally lent me her hand which I happily took as she pulled me up. When I was just about getting to my feet Mick came in the room and everything became awkward. As soon as I was on my feet Nina waved bye and left obviously embarrassed.

Mick's POV:

When I came back from my jog I found Nina and Fabian holding hands and laughing. I guess Amber was better with relationships than I thought. Better go take a shower but before that "getting cozy with Nina are we" I teased. He threw his pillow at me but I saw him blushing.

Patricia's POV:

"5 more minutes" I said groggily. "NO! Wake up now!" someone screamed while digging their nails into me and kept shaking me. Finally I opened my eyes to see it was Joy. Mara was there too, with Amber? Then I noticed they were all shaking me. When I was completely awake I stood up and tripped. I guess I wasn't as awake as I thought I was. "Come on Patricia we have to wake up Alfie and Jerome still" Mara told me while motioning me to hurry up. "Wait" I said motioning them to come to where I was. "I've got a plan" I whispered with a smirk on my face. I told them my plan and we got to work. Once we had all the materials we needed we went to the Jerome and Alfie's room. We put the whipped cream in their hands and went to our positions. Me and Mara would tickle Jerome's nose and Amber would do Alfie. "Joy start rolling" I mouthed and she immediately followed. Our plan went perfect until they got up and started chasing us. Then we eventually got tackled and but we all laughed and went to breakfast.

Fabian's POV:

Me and Nina were eating breakfast alone, which I didn't mind, and wondered where the others were. We were about to get up and check what had happened to them but before we could get the chance the rest came out laughing. Jerome and Alfie were covered in whipped cream. I didn't really want to ask about it but Nina did. When Joy stopped laughing so hysterically she showed me and Nina a video that she took while waking up Jerome and Alfie and everyone was laughing even Trudy, who we didn't notice was looking over our shoulder. Then we had our usual breakfast with another food fight and got ready to go.

LATER AT THE AIRPORT

Amber's POV:

Everyone was checking their bags in and was choosing their seats. I sat by the window with Nina to my right. Next to her was Fabian who was in an aisle seat. Patricia and Joy sat together as usual and so did Jerome and Alfie. Trudy sat in the opposite window seat with Mick and Mara to her left. Once all the boarding passes were printing out Trudy kept them in her bag and said "You are free to roam around the airport but you must meet me at the gate 15 minutes before boarding time". On that note we all went off. Me and Nina left right away to go to the stores or I dragged her there at least.

Joy's POV:

As soon as Trudy let us roam Patricia and I ran off to a little spa to get dry massages. It seemed new and we could squeeze in an hours of sleep, why not? Mara followed us and got a massage too. 10 minutes in and we all dozed off …

Jerome's POV:

Me and Alfie agreed to plan our prank now but after 5 minutes of no ideas we decided to go get something in the food court. When we got there I had a great idea, burrito eating contest! Not as great as it sounded…

We were all at the gate and now Trudy was doing a head count. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Who's missing?" she murmured but everyone could hear. We looked at each other and simultaneously said "Patricia". Joy tried calling her "it went straight to voice mail" she whined. "But ... but, she was with us just a second ago" she continued while looking at Mara. Nina called after Fabian tried to but same result. "Do you all have your cellphones?" Trudy asked. We all nodded and she went off in pairs to look for Trixie. I was with Mara –which I didn't mind- , Alfie was with Amber, Mick with Joy and Nina with Fabian.

Mara's POV:

Me and Jerome were in the Duty Free boutique since that was the last place we saw her. It was so big we didn't think we could search the entire place in time. Then I received a text from Trudy reading "5 more minutes left". That is when I started to worry and so did Jerome.

A/N: I know I said I wanted 2 more comments but then I wrote this part and had to post it. Do you think they'll make their flight? What happened to Patricia? Where is she? Was she kidnapped? Will I ever stop asking questions? OK, I will answer the last question. Yes, by the way please comment. I am posting as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Sibunastoryteller15: who wants to do the disclaimer today?

Victor: I would like to do it.

Sibunastoryteller15: anybody else? Please?

*crickets*

Sibunastoryteller15: fine, go do it *grumbles*

Victor: Sibunastoryteller15 doesn't own anything. She is just a little girl who would like to share her little stories. Oh, it's 10 o'clock. In 5 minutes I want to hear a pin drop.

Sibunastoryteller15: Anyway, enjoy and comment!

Victor: Go to your room miss Storyteller.

Sibunastoryteller15: I'm going, I'm going!

Patricia's POV:

"AHHHH" I screamed coming back to my senses "Where am I" I demanded. No answer. I was bound and gagged, not a surprise. I reached into my back pocket in search for my phone, it' wasn't there. As soon as I realized my phone was missing a man came out of the shadows, my phone in hand showing me I had 3 missed calls. I could barely make out the time; I think it was about 10 minutes before we had to board the plane. "Looking for this?" the man from the shadows said. The man holding my phone was none other than my last captor, Rufus Zeno."What do you want from me now Zeno, and don't you ever get tired of kidnapping me? Like seriously twice in one term, favoritism much." I shrugged while starring daggers at him. "Oh yes I remember you. Miss Williamson. Still have the attitude I see" he said with a smirk. "You haven't answered my question yet Zeno, what do you want?" I asked. "Fine, fine" he said with his hands up in surrender. "You see I can't let you and your little gang or whatever you call it get to San Francisco, and I know your friends won't leave without you. They're looking for you right now" he continued in a weirdly happy voice. He sat down next to me and looked at his watch. "5 more minutes" he cooed. I didn't have much time left. I needed a plan and fast.

Fabian's POV:

"Patricia! Where are you?" me and Nina cried. We were running out of time. We were walking around the food court and still no sign of Patricia. We were heading back to see if anyone else found her until we heard a man scream "Ouch! Come back here you wretched girl" we ran to the voice and Patricia ran into us. Her hands were tied and there was a handkerchief around her neck that probably used to be around her mouth. You could see the fear in her eyes as she said in between breaths "explain later … Rufus … run … now … behind ... me" Without another word we untied the ropes on her hands and ran into a sea of people to our gate. Trudy ushered us in the plane and we lost sight of Rufus. I looked at Nina and I knew she understood what I was thinking. Sibuna meeting when we get to the hotel.

Nina's POV:

As soon as I found out my seat was with Amber I was pretty happy so far then I noticed Fabian was in the seat next to me. Oh no no no no! This is going to be a long awkward flight. What if I say something in my sleep or drool or make a fool out of myself. "Uhggg" I mumbled to myself, hanging my head in my hands. Apparently Amber caught on and started giggling. When we were about to take off, I remembered something. "Do you know what just happened back at the air port, because I'm just realizing what happened now?" I whispered in Fabian's ear. He just shook his head and after 10 minutes I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Amber's POV:

"hehehe" I laughed trying not to wake up Nina. She and Fabian were so cute and now she was leaning on his shoulder. I quickly pulled out my camera and took a photo. Nobody seemed to notice me; I guess it was because I haven't changed my make up in hours, like seriously I looked like a zombie. Oh well there's nothing I can do about that. I started listening to my playlist and fell asleep too.

Joy's

Since I was beside Patricia I got the privilege to interrogate her first. She'd been silent the whole time I've been with her so far. "Hey what happened to you back in the airport?" I had so many questions. She sighed and slumped in her seat before eventually telling me what happened. First she told me that she didn't even know how she got kidnapped because one minute she remembers being with us next with Rufus. She also told me what Rufus had told her, we weren't allowed to arrive in San Francisco. Then she told me how she escaped. "When he so smartly decided to sit beside me, I bit him in the arm" she sighed and made vomit impressions but continued "He squealed and dropped my phone which broke it, again. I ran without looking back and bumped into Nina and Fabian holding hands but they let go when they saw me." After that me and Patricia put our headphones on and tuned in to the in-flight movie.

Alfie's POV:

Arggg! I will get my revenge on you Jerome just you wait. Now I really needed to use the bathroom but the fasten seatbelt light was on. Why would I agree to have a burrito eating contest before a flight, who does that? The fasten seatbelt sign was finally turned off. Me and Jerome ran to the bathroom and glared at each other for like what, 15 20 seconds max. Oh and did I mention Amber pulled out her pink camera and took a picture of me and Jerome running to the bathroom like little girls. *sigh*

LUNCH DURING THE FLIGHT

Fabian's POV:

We were just eating a normal lunch on the plane and then Nina just started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked her. "Ohh nothing, I just realized this is the first time we got to eat without a food fight." I laughed too and Amber was just starring at us like we were maniacs but then we told her about not having a food fight and she laughed as well. When we were done eating, we all did our own thing. I read one of the books I packed, Amber read a fashion magazine and Nina was reading about Ancient Egypt.

Mara's POV:

When me and Mick were done eating our lunch we looked over to Trudy and she seemed upset, so I gave Mick a glare saying "go do something". He shrugged but eventually said "Hey Trudy, I know the food here isn't as good as your cooking, but you have to eat something" Trudy laughed and said "Thank you, love" and patted him on the check, and I gave him a thank you hug.

Patricia's POV:

After I answered all of Joy's questions we watched the in-flight movie to get our minds off of things. We dozed off in the middle of the movie and trough lunch. When I woke up I found an empty lunch tray in front of me. I immediately turned to the two slime balls beside me. I swear if Joy hadn't been between us I would have been strangling them by now. Joy soon realized I was starting to get angry and confessed "well you we sleeping and Alfie and Jerome were begging me for your food, so I just gave it to them. But if you're hungry I have gummy bears" She really looked sorry as she handed me some of her gummies. I grabbed a handful and said "I forgive you, I had a big breakfast anyway" "realy?" she asked suspiciously. "nope, the gummy bears saved you" I replied before we burst out laughing.

LATER AT THE AIR PORT

Mick's POV:

We were at the carousel waiting for our bags. Alfie tried to help Amber with her bags but he had to learn the hard way how heavy they were. He almost got his toes crushed! After that Jerome and Alfie started riding on the carousel. We all just rolled our eyes. I helped get Trudy, Joy and Mara's bags while Fabian got Nina and Patricia's bags. We all got in the shuttle and headed off to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Joy and Patricia: can we do the disclaimer together like Nina and Fabian?

SibunaStoryteller15: no! That's their thing. Do like rock paper scissors or flip a coin.

Patricia: fine, I call heads.

Joy: tails *flips coin*

SibunaStoryteller15: it landed on it's side? Fine go do it together.

Joy and Patricia: SibunaStoryteller15 owns only her ideas and the plot line.

SibunaStoryteller15: OK then, on with the story.

Mick's POV:

When we arrived at our hotel we each got our room keys. Me and Fabian got room 6A. Joy, Patricia and Mara got the room beside us, 6B. Alfie and Jerome got 6C which was across from Trudy in 6E. Amber and Nina were across us in room 6E. In between rooms 6E and D were 2 doors, one leading to the gym – where I would be spending a great deal of time in – and the other leads outside out the pool. We each entered our rooms and unpacked. We soon headed to supper.

Amber's POV:

Me and Nina's room was fabulous! We started unpacking and jumped on one of our beds. "Oh my gosh Nina! Where should we go first? Ohh, I can't wait for tomorrow! Hehehe! I'm so lucky you are from here. Ahhhh! Idea, show me the most famous tourist spot." I said giddily. "Relax, relax Amber. We still have supper then a Sibuna meeting after" Nina said trying to calm me down. "Fine. Let's go tell the others" I suggested and we did so. When everybody knew we got dress. I wore a pink, glittery, poufy dress. Nina was originally just going to wear jeans and a t-shirt but of course her best British friend being Amber Millington for crying out loud, would never let her wear that out. "No no no Nina. You can't leave wearing that" I argued as I pulled out the outfit I bought her when we went shopping (chapter 2) "You brought that with you?" she asked in awe. I just shoved her in the bathroom with her outfit and threatened not to let her out until she wore it. She finally gave in and wore it then left for the restaurant without even looking where she was going.

Fabian's POV:

I was walking out of the room Me and Mick were staying in without looking. The next thing I knew Nina was on top of me and we were both on the floor. We must have bumped into each other when we got out of our rooms. We were getting up now and out of nowhere I saw a flash, from Amber no doubt. We just continued on without noticing her and caught up to the others at the restaurant. Once we were done and got back to our hotel, we went straight to Amber and Nina's room.

Nina's POV:

"OK, so does everyone know why we're here?" I asked. They all just nodded and Patricia started her story. Everyone's mouth was agape at the mention of Rufus' name, but she still continued. When she finally finished we all just sat there in thought. We were silent for a few minutes until Fabian said "Now why would Rufus want to keep us from coming here?" much louder than he intended to. "Oh did I say that out loud?" he continued only to be answered by Jerome saying "loud and clear" teasingly. "So that ends our meeting for tonight." I said then Amber quickly followed by saying "SIBUNA" with one hand over her eye and we all followed then left to go to our own rooms.

THE NEXT DAY:

Amber's POV:

When I woke up I saw Nina was still asleep so I got ready as quietly as I could, but still I ended up waking her anyway. "Oh, Amber you're awake. I'm just going to shower then we can leave." She said and grabbed some clothes as she rushed to the bathroom. She promised that today she would take me to the park then to the Fisherman's Wharf and lastly to have a late lunch with her gran and American friends. When we were both ready to go, we left the hotel and waited for the cable car. Once we got in we took our seats and I just couldn't stop taking pictures. We got off at the park and enjoyed the fresh air and a packed picnic breakfast. We sat there by the pond and talked for a while. Nina was really the only one I could talk to about how I feel. She was my best friend. We finished our chat and cleaned up before getting back on the cable car and headed to the Fisherman's Wharf. You'd think a girly girl like me wouldn't like a dock, but this was different. The water was glittering in the mid day sun, there were rows and rows of beautiful vintage fishing boats and the sky was clear showing an amazing shade of blue. We were going on a walk by the bay, looking at every single magnificent detail at the wharf having a great time until we both simultaneously heard our cell phones receive a text. It was from Fabian and read "sibuna meeting now my room". "awww" I whined but Nina grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the cab which I didn't notice she hailed.

Fabian's POV:

I went to the nearest library to do some research on what Egypt and the Frobisher-Smythe's had to do with San Francisco. I found nothing on the internet so decided to search for it in books. "Yes" I exclaimed to myself. Soon I was running back to the hotel and in me and Mick's room texting everyone to come back immediately.

Patricia's POV:

It was about lunch time when I woke up to my cell phone ringing nonstop. I read it, got dressed and stormed off to go to Mick and Fabians room. "What was so important you had to wake me up" I screamed grouchily as I opened the door. "Relax Trixie" Jerome said with a smirk. "This better be important" I grumbled as I slumped on the bed. "We can start the meeting as soon as Nina and Amber arrive" Alfie said. As if on cue Nina came running through the door dragging a complaining Amber behind her. Now that we were all there we started the meeting by Fabian telling us that the Frobisher-Smythe's had a 'summer home' not far from here. "My guess is that they have another mystery waiting for us there" Nina added in. "OK, but how are we getting in? What if someone lives there?" I asked. "It's abandoned, they could never open the door." He replied smiling. "So how are we going to open the door Sherlock?" Jerome teased. "Nina's locket. When I was looking at some of the pictures I noticed there was an engraved eye of Horus on the front door. I think that the front door might work like the hidden panel in the attic." He answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "So let's go now" Amber suggested. We all nodded and Nina ended the meeting by saying "SIBUNA" and covering one eye with her hand. We all followed and left for the Frobisher-Smythe's house.

LATER AT THE FROBISHER-SMYTHE'S HOUSE

Nina's POV:

"OK Nina do your thing" Alfie said nervously as we walked toward the front door. I really hope Fabian was right, luckily he was. The door slid open and we entered. We split up and searched for clues. The architecture was not very different from the one in England except not as big and this one was covered in dust and cobwebs. Amber, Alfie and Jerome looked upstairs while Patricia, Fabian and I stayed on the 1st floor. When we were done, we decided to check on the others on the second floor. As I was walking up the stairs I heard a crack from under me. Next thing I knew, I was falling down the stairs and had hit my head on the tiled floor, hard. The last thing I remembered was Patricia and Fabian leaning over me with scared faces and something cold running down my neck. I quickly dialed 911 on my cellphone before passing out with an extreme head ache.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

SibunaStoryteller15: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Danni: I do! *takes a picture*

SibunaStoryteller15: who are you?

Danni: your OC duh.

SibunaStoryteller15: now I remember. OK!

Danni: SibunaStoryteller15 doesn't own anything except for her plot line and OC's.

Nina's POV:

"Sarah?" I asked as an old lady walked closer to me. "Yes Nina. It's me. Did you find the treasure?" she replied. "What am I supposed to find?" I continued. "Promise me you won't let him take it. He wants it for evil" she said wordily. "Take what? Who wants it?" I asked frustrated. "Don't let him know where it is!" She yelled before disappearing. The next thing I knew I was awake and in the hospital with everybody crowding over me with concern. Trudy, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Mara and Joy were there. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye gran, Hunter, Danni and Taylor, still in her cheerleading outfit. Suddenly I had noticed everyone was waiting for me to say something. "Hey guys. What happened?" I asked as if nothing had happened. Soon everyone was hugging me. "Don't you every do that to me again Nina Martin! You gave me a heart attack!" Fabian said giving me another hug. "Wait have you guys met each other yet?" I asked pointing to my friends, American then British and back again. "Oh, not yet. We were pretty much in silence while you were out" Amber explained looking at her feet. "Then I'll have to do it"

Amber's POV:

Nina woke up and was now introducing us to her other friends. "That's Danni!" she said while pointing at a girl with pale skin, bright blue eyes and curly red hair. "She likes photography and books. But also likes shopping as much as Amber." She continued. The last part made me squeal a bit. "This is Taylor. She's head cheerleader, as if you haven't already noticed, student body president and super fun to be with. She said this time pointing to a girl with olive skin, grey eyes and wavy brown hair with some blonde streaks which was in a pony tail. "Lastly this is Hunter. We've been friends for like ever. He plays the guitar and is in every sports team" she finished, rolling her eyes at the last bit and pointing to the guy with slightly tanned skin, shaggy auburn hair and deep green eyes. Soon after Nina introduced us to each other and we were now sitting in groups. Me and Joy were with Danni talking about girly stuff and shopping. Taylor was in another corner with Mara and Patricia talking about who knows what. Jerome was there too but I think he was just there to hit on Taylor since she slapped him and he went over to Danni and the same thing happened. Jerome went over hunter. Hunter was with all the guys talking about sports but when Alfie and Mick left for the cafeteria they started talking about music then how Nina was like before she arrived in England. Soon Jerome left to go to the cafeteria as well.

Fabian's POV:

"Did you know Nina plays piano and sings?" Hunter asked me with a smirk. "Hey, I think I have a video on my phone. Want to see it?" he continued. I nodded my head and he reached into his pocket and eventually pulling out his cellophane. "Here we go" he said playing the video. Nina was really good. Then Nina grabbed the phone saying "No, no, no! You can't see that!" "Why? You're great" I argued as Hunter got his phone back. The doctor came in and said "I'm sorry but only 2 people can stay the night, although the rest may come back tomorrow which is when Miss Martin will be released." Trudy and Nina's Gran stayed. We were all about to hail a cab but Taylor said she would drive us. As we were getting in her car Amber decided to whine. "Wait, what? Your head cheerleader, student body president, you can drive and you have a car. What else is there?" We all just laughed and headed to the hotel. I really wished I could've been the one to stay but Trudy had to stay and so did Nina's Gran. Tomorrow we decided to go back to the house in the morning. I tried to get some sleep but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about whether to tell Nina or not. If I told her she would've wanted to go and she was badly hurt from the last time. I couldn't let her get hurt again but if I didn't tell her she would freak. I grumbled and decided to think about that some other time. Now I was thinking about if Mick and Mara should know about sibuna, maybe Nina's friends too. This was so frustrating. I grumbled and my mind drifted off to Nina again. I kept seeing her face the cut on her lip and near her eye brows. Her arms were badly bruised and she had twisted her ankle. That should have been me; I should've gotten hurt not her. I should have at least caught her before she fell. "Should have … so many excuses. Ughhh. I am such a loser!" I scolded myself. I grumbled again and drifted off to sleep. But sleep wasn't getting me anywhere away from all the things in my mind. My dreams were all about Nina. Why couldn't I just tell her how I feel? Yet again I am such a loser.

A/N: I know another short one. Need more inspiration. Please comment on what you want to happen. I will try to update maybe every other day or every 2 days. Please read and review my other story. It's a crossover of House of Anubis and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. House of Half Bloods, I think it's pretty good but I want your opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

SibunaStoryteller15: Who hasn't done the disclaimer yet?

Alfie: ME! Thanks to _Jerome_

Jerome: Well I haven't done it either.

SibunaStoryteller15: Mick! You haven't done it yet.

Jerome and Alfie: That is not fair!

SibunaStoryteller15: Too bad. Hurry up Mick.

Mick: SibunaStoryteller15 owns nothing except for the story line and OCs.

* * *

><p>Fabian's POV:<p>

I woke bolt upright. Taking in deep breaths I hauled myself out of bed. It was barely 6 in the morning. I had a lot to think about. Rubbing my eyes I walked to the bathroom. Maybe a little fresh air might clear my mind. After taking a quick shower and dressing up, I walked out of the room and closed the door careful not to wake Mick up. The sun had just risen. I sat on the edge of the pool and dipped my feet in. "First on my list of things to think about, who we should let in on Sibuna." I said to myself. Rationalizing everything in my mind, I thought of the pros and cons. A few minutes later I came to my decision. I would have to discuss it with the rest of Sibuna, but at least it was one thing off my conscience. "Next, should we bring Nina?" I thought about it … and it killed me. I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I stood up and noticed a significant amount of time had passed as I made my decisions –around 45 minutes. Everyone seemed to still be asleep. A walk around San Francisco sounded nice.

Amber's POV:

The room seemed cold and empty. Sure there was a pile of bags in the corner and I left the TV on all night. I even asked Mara to stay with me. It just didn't feel the same. I hadn't slept so I probably looked hideous. I can just imagine what poor Fabian is feeling. A nice, long, hot bath would help. A manicure might lift my spirits too. "Amber! How can you think of that at a time like this?" I mentally scolded myself. "Aghhh" I whined. I gave into my personal whim. I stayed up all night for crying out loud. I think this girl deserves some pampering. This was a vacation.

Nina's POV:

I laid in the hospital bed starring into space. Gran and Trudy were sitting in the two chairs pushed against the wall, fast asleep. The shades were closed but some beams of light shone through. I needed to go back to the house. I saw something under the stairs, just before I hit my head, and twisted my ankle, and bruised my arms. I couldn't help but laugh. I sounded like a seven year old. I knew no one in their right mind would let me go back in the state I'm in, but I had to. With my crutches on the other side of the room I had no chance of sneaking out. I sighed. I wish they would come here faster. Going back to sleep was out of question. I rolled over, onto my other side then I noticed something placed on the nightstand. I hadn't noticed it before. Furrowing my brow, I sat up and reached over to get it. It was a photo album and my Egyptian Mythology book. First I picked up the photo album. As I opened it, a piece of paper fluttered out. I grabbed it just before it was out of my reach. "Huh, a note … from Hunter" I mumbled as I scanned over it. _Your Gran brought it, don't worry, Danni wouldn't let anyone see it_. I laughed. Typical Danni. _I thought you might want something to do 'til you get out. This was the best we had on hand. Hope you're feeling better –Hunter_. I flipped through the pictures, happy memories flooding back; the time Taylor and I went to our first concert together; Danni and I went biking around town; Hunter and I at our first recital when were eleven. I remember that day _very_ clearly. I flipped through more pictures until I got to the last one. It was a picture of my mom and dad. I just sat there frozen. Seeing their picture brought back flashes of red and green; the sound of crushing metal; my head banging on my headrest; my parents telling me they loved me before their bodies went limp. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was breathing hard. My pulse went up. "Relax Nina; you don't even know if that is what happened. You were too young to remember." I calmed myself. I put away the photo album and picked up the Egyptian Mythology book. I didn't remember bringing it with me. Last time I remembered, it was on my bed in the hotel. Amber might have brought it, but they we never went back to the hotel. Or at least I hadn't gone back.I thumbed through the pages to find where I had left off. Passing the time reading didn't seem that bad. A piece of paper had fallen onto my lap. "Great, another note." I thought rolling my eyes. Nina, Don't let him get it. _Promise me you won't let him get it _ My eyes grew big at this. _You know where it is. I know you do. Find it. Take care of it. Keep it safe. This old book had more value than you think. _Now I was really confused. This dusty old book wasn't worth much. Maybe to an antique collector. You could find better information over the internet. _Use the locket. Find the secret. Keep it away from him. –Sarah. _ My heart was racing. How could Sarah bring this book here? Much less write the note. My head was spinning. Instinctively I reached for the eye of Horus locket. It wasn't there. I left it with Fabian to keep it safe.

LATER THAT DAY

(Still in Nina's POV)

It was about lunch. They would come soon. Gran and Trudy left to get something to eat, they left the TV on. But I didn't really care about that. I was concentrated on finding the secret of this book. Then it struck me. I found this book in the attic. I checked the back cover. There it was _S.F.S_ . "Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. This was Sarah's book!" Now I knew there had to be a secret in here – a secret only the locket could crack open. I really hope they got here soon. A few minutes passed by and still nothing. I fumbled with the book a bit but I couldn't find any secret latches or locks. I heard a click. I looked up from the book. The door opened. I held in my scream. How did he know I was here?

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff hanger … again. This seems really bitin (can't find an exact English term, but basically it means short or like not enough). Wow, it's been a while since I updated this story. To those who are reading this, thanks for sticking with it. I try to make another update this week. Fingers crossed. Because truthfully, I can't handle cliff hangers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

SibunaStoryteller15: I really want to get to the story now, so I'm going to make this quick. I don't own anything besides the story line an OCs.

Fabian's POV:

Sitting in Taylor's car was pure torture.

It wasn't the fact that _she_ was the one driving us to the hospital. I would have run all the way there if I had to.

It wasn't that the seats were uncomfortable or the drive was bumpy. The seats were fine and the ride was actually somewhat comforting, with its charming scenery and all.

It wasn't Jerome and Alfie kicking the back of my chair. Okay, maybe I'll admit it added to the torture.

It wasn't Amber's constant talk of makeup. No, it was the fact that I didn't know how Nina was doing and it made my skin crawl.

Nina's POV:

He sat down casually by the edge of my hospital bed. "Oh my, seems like someone has a little scratch" his whisper came out chalky and hard. It sent chills down my spine. He put a hand on my twisted ankle, making me cringe a little. I started taking in shaky breaths as fear crept over me. His cold eyes swept the room. "Where is it?" he finally demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, putting as much hatred and fierceness as I could muster. Unfortunately, my voice came out small and brittle. My voice quivered slightly and he smirked, as if I was adding fuel to the flames.

"Quit playing child." He was getting testy. He gripped tighter on my ankle. I gave out a little yelp of pain. "Now, where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I said desperately. _Someone come soon_, I thought.

"Must I spell it out? What have you found?" He was standing up now, a vein in his forehead threatening to pop. "Don't play dumb! I know where you and your little gang have been."

I gulped. My heart was racing. This can't be happening.

He looked at the door out of the corner of his eye. He pursed his lips before saying "I'll return. When I come back I don't want any more of this. No more stalling." And Rufus walked out the door.

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in forever and this is a super duper short chapter, but it felt right to stop the chapter here. Since it is a short chapter, I'll update sooner to make it up.


	10. Chapter 10

Amber's POV:

"Fabian! Slow down! Fabian!" I called. Does he even know how hard it is to run in four inch heels? I don't think so. I know he's worried about Nina and everything, I am too, but really, what was the worst that could happen? "Fabi –ahh!" I almost ran into another person going the opposite way, in a big rush too if you ask me.

It is not fun to be dragged around a hospital by a guy whose girlfriend is waiting for him. You heard me. I said his _girlfriend, _they are a couple. Go Fabina! Even if they won't admit it, they totally are. They so like each other. And that kiss at the dance made it official.

A door flies open and the next thing I know, I'm in the room and Nina looks like she just saw a ghost. Not like Sarah ghost, like ghost ghost.

"What happened?" Fabian and I ask at the same time.

She says only three words, and no it was not "I love you" to Fabian –sigh- . "Rufus. Was. Here." Her voice was a bit shaky and then it hit me. The person I almost ran into was Rufus. I wish I actually ran into him, then I could do some but whooping – or at least make Fabian do it for me. I just had my nails done people.

Fabian's POV:

Oh gosh. Was she okay? Did he take anything? Was Nina alright? Did he do anything to her? Where were Trudy and her Gran? A million questions raced through my head. Not a single one of them made it to my mouth.

"I'm fine" Nina answered my silent questions. She even smiled and it lit up my world. "Guys, come here" she grabbed a book off of a counter top "check this out"

She showed us the back cover, it belonged to Sara! There could be a clue there somewhere. The locket! I still had it around my neck. I didn't dare take it off since Nina gave it to me.

I took a deep breath, before the book, we had to settle a few more things. "Nina" I cut through. The room went quiet and my mind just went blank. _Great going Fabian._

"Well go on then." Amber ushered

"um – yeah. I was thinking who we would let in on Sibuna. We could use all the help we can get" I started "I don't want to put anyone else in danger, but we have a week left and nothing to go on."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Amber said from the corner.

"We don't have a choice Am-" Nina was replying but then everyone else cam rushing in. _Later_ she mouthed.

Hunter's POV:

I knew Nina going to London was no good. First thing she does when she gets home is injure herself while out on little adventures with her friends. And that Fabian guy. What kind of a name is that anyway? I'm only being nice to him because of Nina. He's a complete nerd! Then Danni comes telling me she's heard they're dating. She deserves better. It's time to give him a piece of my mind.

"Stay away from Nina, just look what you've done to her." I gave a fake smile "She is mine, she loves _me_." and I walked away. I could almost laugh, he looked so helpless and shocked.

Fabian's POV:

_look what you've done to her, look what you've done to her, look what you've done to her, look what you've done to her, she loves me_. Hunter's words haunted my every thought ... and the worst part was ... I think I agree with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina's POV:

I had no idea where I was. I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea if this was safe … but I opened the door anyway. It was dusty, dark and cold but I could make most of what was around me. I took a deep breath and stepped forwards. I felt something whoosh past me and I stood frozen like a statue. Maybe that door wasn't such a good idea. Wind rushed by my ear, then I knew that door wasn't a good idea.

Suddenly, all the lights flashed on and all the candles lit. The dust and cobwebs blew off of the face of the earth and the house looked new. It was the house. I knew I had to go back to the steps. Walking through the house seemed a bit déjà vu. I must have looked around longer than I had thought because the clock struck and I had an inkling feeling time was running out.

When I got to the stairs, I wasn't alone. A little girl with twin braids and a doll clutched in her hand sat at the bottom. She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. "What are you doing in my house?" she asked not in an accusing tone, but one of pure curiosity. I know that voice. It had to be, it was her house.

"Sara?" I bent over to be at the same level as her "Is that you?"

She wrinkled her nose "Yes, but you didn't answer my question chosen one."

I furrowed my brow. How did this Sara know I was the chosen one? Creepy. Another bell rang. I'm really running out of time. Something is telling me one more and my time is up. "I need to see what is under the stairs." I stood up and walked to the foot of the steps. "Do you know what is under there?"

She pursued her lips as if it was a tough decision. "Well, you are the chosen one." More lip pursuing, now with an added nose scrunching "I guess it is safe with you." I blinked in confusion. What could it be? The young Sara walked to the 7th step and kicked up the board. "Now keep it safe and away from Victor and Rufus." she reached into the cavity and felt around for it. "They always want my toys. I think they want to play with them." She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth "Here it is." She pulled out a silver see-through pouch filled with sparkling gems. She put it in my hand and closed it into a fist. "Go. You'll figure it out."

What was that supposed to mean? "Sara, wait!" but my surroundings were already slowly ebbing away until it was all dark. "Sara!"

Fabian's POV:

Nina rested her head against the car window. What I'd have given to be that window. No mystery, no pressure, no confusing emotions plus of course Nina on my shoulders, but even that seemed only like a bonus.

We hit a dead end with the house only to have one of us injured and time slipping from our grasps. In five days, we're going back to the UK and we can say bye-bye to finding out what Sara wants us to find – much less protect it.

I looked out the window, hoping to get my mind off of things, no such luck. Instead I saw Nina's eyebrows furrowed and her saying something under her breath. Her knuckles were white from holding onto an imaginary object so tightly and her hands were shaking.

"Nina." I shook her gently "Wake up." There was no response besides sweat starting to run down her face. I started to panic. "Nina" I was shaking her by the shoulders. There was a slight moan. Why didn't anyone else notice her?

She started to take in ragged breaths. I held her hand and called her name. "You have to wake up now" I shook her some more but her eyes didn't budge. "Some help here!"

Taylor pulled the car over to the edge of the road. Just as the car skidded to a halt Nina's eyes flashed open and she let loose a wicked scream. In her once empty had, she held a bag … filled with precious stones. It seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. Everyone turned to face her.

"What is going on here?" It was more of a demand from Taylor rather than a question. She made it clear we weren't going anywhere.


End file.
